Endless Journey
by harrypotterfan383
Summary: Edward was happily married to Bella; they already have one daughter, Lily. During the birth of the couple’s second daughter, Bella dies. Edward’s life slowly falls apart as he watches Lily, and his sister Alice get kidnapped.
1. Preface

Summary: Edward was happily married to Bella; they already have one daughter, Lily. During the birth of the couple's second daughter, Bella dies. Edward's life slowly falls apart as he watches Lily, and his sister Alice get kidnapped.

Preface

Edward POV

It has been four years since my sweet wife was taken from me. Bella died during the birth of our second daughter, there was nothing that could have saved her. I try to stay strong for my two girls, but I sometimes break. My first daughter, Lily was only one at the time she died and poor Renesmee never got a chance with her mom. Lily is now five and Renesmee is now four. I don't regret having my daughters, they are my world and they keep me going.

My girls look nothing alike. Lily is a spitting image of me; she has my bronze hair and green eyes whereas Renesmee looks just like Bella. Renesmee has Bella's big brown eyes and curly brown hair, I see Bella every time I look at Renesmee. My girls are both really small for their age; I guess it runs in the family. My mom and sister are both small and petite.

I live right down the road from my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My mom watches my daughters on Monday and Thursday while I go to work. Alice, my little sister and her husband Jasper watch Lily and Renesmee on Wednesdays, and my older brother Emmett and his wife, Rosalie watch the girls on Tuesday. I am so grateful for my family's help; I couldn't make it without them.

I work as a doctor in Forks, Washington. I get Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. On the weekends we normally go visit Charlie. He's been pretty lonely ever since Bella passed away and I promised Charlie I would keep the girls in his life.

My life is pretty hectic between my girls and work, but I manage. I can't say that I'm the perfect father but I try my hardest. I love my girls with all my heart and tell them that everyday. Ever since Bella died I realize how quickly someone can be taken from you, so I try to never miss a moment to spend with my girls.

This is my crazy life, and I love every second of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward POV

Wednesday, May 25th.

"Daddy wake up!" I heard my sweet Lily say.

"I'm up, I'm up" I opened my eyes to see Lily standing right next to my bed.

I looked at my clock, 6:55. Lily was always an early riser.

I picked her up and she climbed in bed with me. I turned on the TV and she started watching some silly cartoon.

I didn't have to leave the house until 8:30, but every morning Lily would come in my room and watch cartoons with me. Renesmee always slept late.

"Lily did you sleep well?" I asked

"Daddy shh I'm trying to watch," she whispered

I laughed quietly; Lily always got so entertained with TV.

After the cartoon went off, I grabbed Lily and we ran down the hall to wake Renesmee up.

Lily ran over to Renesmee's bed and started jumping on it. I quickly ran over and scooped up Lily.

Renesmee's eyes fluttered open and I saw Bella's big brown eyes.

I went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Hey sweetheart," I whispered, "sleep well?"

"Morning daddy," she said, "well I was sleeping well until Lily started jumping on my bed!"

Lily started laughing.

Renesmee didn't look happy.

"Lily, you need to apologize to your sister," I told her.

"I'm sorry Renesmee," Lily walked over to Renesmee and gave her a hug.

Renesmee looked happier and I ran over and picked them both up and started twirling them around.

They both started giggling. I set them down and they were both a little dizzy.

"Alright girls, let's get dressed I need to drop you all off at Aunt Alice's," I told them.

"Ok daddy," Lily then ran to her room to get ready.

"Do you need some help honey?" I asked Renesmee.

She looked at me and said, "Daddy I'm four years old I can get ready by myself"

I started laughing, "Ok baby, I'll be in my room if you need me."

I went to my room and quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to fix cereal for the girls.

Lily ran down with the outfit I had picked out for her last night. She jumped on the bar stool and started eating.

I smiled at her and said, "You're very energetic this morning."

She started giggling and told me, "I'm excited about seeing Aunt Alice!"

Renesmee walked in and started eating her cereal.

"Hey daddy," I heard Lily say, "Can we go to the park after you get off from work and Aunt Alice can come too?"

I thought it over, "Sure sweetheart, I'll ask her when we go over there"

She smiled, "Yay, I hope they say yes I really wanna go!"

I glanced at the clock, 8:27. We need to get going.

"Alright girls, lets go," I told them.

I put the dishes in the sink, grabbed my keys and walked out the door with the girls following behind.

Once I got to Alice's I dropped the girls off with a quick kiss from each of them. I told Alice about going to the park later and she agreed. Now off to work.

Work was exhausting, but now I was on my way to get my girls and I couldn't be happier.

I told Alice I would meet them at the park. I finally reached the park and saw my two girls on the swings. Renesmee saw me and started running towards me; I crossed the distance between us and picked her up.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good day?" I asked her.

"Oh yes daddy, we played dolls and dress up and I did makeovers, it was so fun!" she exclaimed.

Lily and Alice walked over.

"Daddy, can I go with Aunt Alice to the field to pick some flowers?" she asked.

"Yes honey, just stay with Alice," I said, "it's close to the road, so be careful!"

Lily and Alice ran off and I was still holding Renesmee, I walked over to a bench and put her on my lap.

The park was so peaceful; we were the only people there. It was around dinner time, so most people were at home. It was one of those rare days in Forks where it doesn't rain.

"Daddy, I was playing with a doll today and Lily came over and tooked it from me," Renesmee told me.

"I'm sorry honey, I'll tell her-" but I was cut off by a gun shot.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first story so go easy on me!

Disclaimer: The Twilight world is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2

Edward POV

Many things happened at once: Renesmee started crying, and I saw my sister and daughter have a gun pointed directly at them.

I put Renesmee on the bench, "Stay put," I told her. She started crying silently.

I quickly ran over to where Alice and Lily were, they were frozen staring at the blond man with the gun in his hand. Alice was standing slightly in front of Lily. They both looked terrified.

I started to move towards the girls, but the crazy guy saw me, "STAY THERE OR I'LL SHOOT!" He screamed.

I was terrified for my sister and daughter. I couldn't see Alice or Lily's faces, but I knew they must be so scared. The crazy guy walked over to Alice and Lily. Lily was whimpering I felt so useless. I couldn't move.

I was frozen as I watched crazy guy move closer to Alice and Lily. He was inches away from them and said, "Well you two look like you could be a nice wife and daughter for me," he said, "I've been looking for new ones and you two seem perfect."

_No, he can't take them, I need to do something! My baby girl can't leave me, I need her!_

He bent down right in front of Lily and said, "Hey sweetie, I'm gonna be your new daddy!" Bile rose in throat, when I realized what he had just said. How dare he! She started silently crying. He made my little girl cry, he will pay!

He then stood in front of Alice, put his arm around her and said, "You'll be a great new wife, hand me my daughter. We're leaving."

_I started panicking, no he can't take them. No, no no! I couldn't breathe as Alice handed Lily to that sick man. _

Lily was shaking so much in his arms. Alice looked back at me with a teary face, I wanted to be their hero and rescue them from this man but I stayed put. He still had the gun and was pointing it at Alice as they walked to his black van.

Crazy guy handed Lily to Alice as they got into the van. I stood there as my daughter and sister drove off with a psychotic man.

_I can't believe this. My baby girl was just KIDNAPPED! I stood there, doing nothing. I need to get them back. _

Tears were streaming down my face, how was I going to tell my family? How was I going to tell Renesmee? Renesmee!

I ran over to where she was on the bench, praying she hadn't seen anything. When I got to her she burst into tears, she had seen everything. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed to call the police.

I called the police and surprisingly didn't start crying on the phone. I needed to stay strong for my daughters.

I grabbed Renesmee and started rocking her. Tears were now pouring down my face. What was only minutes felt like hours as I heard the police sirens.

Renesmee was whimpering into my shoulder. The police started running towards me.

"Help please, my daughter and sister have been kidnapped!" I screamed.

I clutched Renesmee tighter to me, "They were taken by this mad man! You have to get them back, start getting some officers and find my family!" I started yelling.

"Now son, we need descriptions on the man and the car he took them in," the police officer explained, "and then we can start looking for your family."

I started breathing more calmly now as I explained, "My sister, her name is Alice and my daughter, Lily were taken by a man with blond hair in a ponytail. He didn't say his name. He looked to be in his early thirties. My sister is twenty-two and my daughter is five. Please you have to find them."

"Alright give us descriptions of your sister and daughter," the police officer started writing notes on his note pad.

"Well my sister is very small; she's about 4'9. She has black short hair and was wearing a pink dress with a white sweater. My daughter looks just like me; she has bronze curly hair down to the middle of her back and has my green eyes. She is small for her age and was wearing jeans and a yellow shirt with a bow on it." I was becoming impatient, I wanted my daughter and sister back and the police officers need to start looking!

"Alright, now were you or your daughter injured?" he asked me.

I looked at my younger daughter, who was still clutching to me, "sweetheart are you hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head and said "No, I just want to find Lily and Aunt Alice!"

"We'll find your aunt and sister honey," the officer told Renesmee. "Now what was the car he was driving?"

"It was a big black van; it was old and had tinted windows." I explained.

"Do you need to contact any family members?" he asked.

_Oh know, I have to tell my parents that their daughter and granddaughter were kidnapped. What am I going to say? I have failed Alice and Lily! _

"Do you need us to call your family?" the officer probably noticed my worried expression.

"No I'll do it, I _**need **_to do it."


End file.
